Justael Rother
Name: Justael Rother Age: Apparent Human Age: 21 Apparent Elf Age: 30 Actual Age:53 Race: Elf Plane of Origin: Lorwyn-Shadowmoor Backstory: Born on Lorwyn, He was a seeker of Verdant Bloom and anything else of beauty that could be taken back and held. He was one of the few that actually brought any Verdant Bloom back, and one of the scouts that were used to know where The Extinguisher was going during the defense of Mistmeadow. It was here that fate kinda took him into it's hands. The Extinguisher flash-dried the Wanderbrine where she entered it. She also flash-cooked every thing that was within several yards of where she entered the river. While evacuating as many kithkin as possible, he was shown first-hand views of the kind of mindless destruction that his world was ultimately facing. With the darkness encroaching further and further everyday, and beauty being harder and harder to find, hope becomes scarce. This wasn't and isn't right. And with that reflection and insight, Justael's spark ignited. He walked away from Lorwyn into the Eternities. Justael walked the Eternities for some time, confused and anguished over his depature from Lorwyn before he could do anything to stop The Extinguisher. Eventually, he stumbled across a plane split into five seperate planes; Alara. He spent a good deal of time on Naya and fell in love with the untamed beauty that is the shard of Naya, and took brief visits to the other four shards. He was thrown out into the blind eternities by Nicol Bolas when he finally visited Grixis, and by the time he was able to orient himself, the Conflux event was over, and he was beholden to a whole new Alara. After spending more time attempting to prevent enemy forays and striking back against, he found he was giving more and more of himself to the savagery that was Naya. However, he also found that he wasn't making a difference. Naya was losing, and Justael started losing faith that Naya could survive in an unbroken Alara. He was approached by Ajani, who had heard of Justael's ever increasing rage, and told him this: "Hold on to your rage. Keep it close to your heart. Let it burn. But only unleash it when you need to. Rein it in, lest it wrest the reins from you." Ajani then left. Justael contemplated this for a fortnight, sitting at the Valley of the Ancients, the former resting place of the Progenitus. After a fortnight, Justael came to his conclusion that Naya needed a balance, one that he had found in himself long ago. He went to the Bantians with a proposition: a non-agression pact. Naya would not attack Bant, and Bant leaves Naya alone. The Bantians asked what he brought with him to show that the treaty would be followed, and all he said was this: "My people are fighting and dying for a lost cause. Left alone, we will lose. I will not let this happen." The Bantians agreed to the treaty. Personality: Unforgiving; Driven; Physical Description: Inventory: Weapons (3): *Spear *Scimitar *Shield Spells: 2 drop *Disenchant 3 drop *Intimidation Bolt 4 drop *Dawnglow Infusion (X = 3) Stuff: *Carries a small drum * * Goals: Justice. Swift, Coarse, Unforgiving. Ultimately Unstoppable.